slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-213.158.217.81-20130815173216/@comment-15756020-20130819191707
To już dziesiąty rozdział! Dziękuję, że jesteście ze mną. ------------------------------------------------------------ Ostanie pięć miejsc na końcu autobusu było zajęte więc Kastiel, Lysander i ja gnieździliśmy się na dwuosobowych miejscach. Lys przy oknie Kast obok a ja u niego na kolanach. Pojechał nawet Armin, plan wycieczki wygląda następująco : jak przyjedziemy to idziemy się zameldować w hotelu, potem mamy wolny czas i możemy robić co tylko będziemy chcieli, ale przed dwudziestą pierwszą mamy być w hotelu. Całe szczęście, że już nie zwiedzamy miasta. - Kastiel chyba się zdrzemnę. - Będę cię trzymał, żebyś nie spadła. - Mój ty bohaterze - mruknełam. - Śpij dobrze - zażyczył mi Lysander. - Dziękuje - I po jakiś piętnastu minutach zasnełam. Obudził mnie głos Kastla. - Wstawaj, już dojeżdżamy. - Ile spałam? - zapytałam jeszcze nie rozbudzona. - Dwie godziny - odpowiedział za Kastiela Lysander. - Mam nadzieje, że się nie śliniłam. - Nie, ale głowa latała ci jak chciała - oznajmił mi Kastiel. - A trzymałeś ją? - Jak go upomniałem - powiedział Lys. Wyszliśmy z autubusu, poszliśmy po nasze torby z bagażnika, kiedy się zameldowaliśmy dyrektorka zaczeła omawiać z nami zasady. - Chłopcy mają oddzielną część hotelu, o dwudziestej drugiej zaczyna się cisza nocna i każdy ma być w pokoju. Proszę się dobrać w trójki - powiedziała dyrektorka. Pokój mam razem z Rozalią i Irys pod numerem czterdzieści pięć. Znaleźliśmy odpowiedni numer i weszłyśmy. W środku były trzy łózka, przy oknie i ścianie a trzecie pośrodku. - Moje od okna - i odrazu się na nie rzuciłam nim ktokolwiek się zorientował. - Biore te w środku - oznajmiła nam Irys i zostawiła na nim swoje rzeczy. - To mi zostało te pod ścianą - powiedziała Roza. Poszłam dalej i znalazłam się w kuchni. - Mamy jakieś żarcie? - zapytałam dziewczyny. - Nie, a co? - powiedziała i zapytała Irys. - Bo mamy kuchnie. - Co to będziemy musiały same sobie gotować - powiedziała z oburzeniem Rozalia. W kieszeni zabrzęczał mi telefon. Dostałam esa da Kastla. Hej lecimy na plaże? Jasne za pięć minut w recepcjii. - Najwyraźniej - znalazłam łazienkę, nałożyłam strój a na wierzch moje ciuchy - Dobra ja lecę na plaże spotkać się z Kastielem. - To leć my idziemy obczaić jakieś sklepy prawda Irys - zapytała się Irys Roza. - Jasne nie ma sprawy - I już mnie nie było, znalazłam się na plaży. - Cześć skarbie - powiedział Kast i mnie pocałował. - Gdzie się rozstawiamy? - A gdzie chcesz? - Blisko wody. - No to chodź - objął mnie w pasie i poszliśmy w stronę wody. Znalazłam fajnie miejsce i wkazałam na nie. - Tam jest wolne - rozłożyłiśmy się i niedaleko była Amber, no super, już wiem czemu było wolne. Lampiła się jakiegoś chłopaka na desce. Mam nadzieje, że nie spotkam Dake. Kastiel chyba by wybuchł gdyby go zobaczył - Idziemy popływać? - Jasne, chętnie zobaczę cię w stroju kąpielowym. - Widziałeś mnie w samej bieliźnie nie pamiętasz? - Pamiętam, tatuaż się zmył? - Dawno - powiedziałam i byłam już w stroju. - Zmieniłem zdanie, chcę cię zobaczyć bez stroju - podszedł i pocałował mnie w szyje. - Na pewno nie tutaj - pływaliśmy jakieś pół godziny i położyliśmy się na koc. Usiadłam i zaczełam suszyć włosy po piętnastu minutach były już suche. - Połóż się to posmaruje cię, bo się spalisz - wyciągnął krem z torby i na nogach poczułam jego dłonie, które się przesuwały coraz wyżej. Po jakimś czasie byłam już wysmarowana. Leżałam a nade mną był Kast i zaczął mnie namiętnie całować skończyliśmy po dziesięciu minutach - Masz coś do picia? - Nie daleko jest ocean - uśmiechnełam się do niego nadal leżąc. - Nie oto mi chodziło - Nie mam. - Zaraz wracam. - Okej poczekam - zamknełam oczyi zaczełam się opalać, nie wiem kiedy ale poczułam czyjeś usta na moich - Kastiel? - Pudło - odezwał się czyjść głos. ----------------------------------------------- Następną część dodam jak będzie minimum pięć komentarzy osób, które mają założone konto na wiki.